


A More Private Show

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora comes back to Goodneighbor, and Hancock decides a little tit for tat is fitting. She'd gotten an eyeful last time, and now he wants his turn.





	A More Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> I am still alive!!
> 
> Sorry for my absence. I ended up getting a couple publishing contracts for original work over the last few months, which had led to a totally crazy and busy time. I hope not to be quite so quiet and get back to my fanfic soon. Anyone who wants to keep up with what I'm doing or just misses my charming personality, I'm on facebook, instagram, and tumblr! Links are in my profile :) 
> 
> Also, this is a continuation for 'On the Balcony.' For anyone who didn't read it, John jacks off on the balcony of the statehouse and Nora sees it. lol

John had been thinking about that fucking vaultie for weeks. She’d run off after their little peepshow game, sure, but that hardly surprised him. She was always running off, and it seemed she wasn’t quite in a place to try to go toe-to-toe with him.

Which was fine, because toe-to-toe wasn’t anywhere close to where he fucking wanted to be. He’d thought of a few possibilities, like him behind her, her over him, but really? Long as there was a whole lot of missing clothing involved, he was happy.

It meant when his wayward peeping tom came walking into town, John’s dick perked right up. When was the last time he’d come as hard as he had when she’d watched him? His cock had pulsed under her gaze, under that shy curiosity. Girl could shoot, she could level shit, but the way she’d flushed and stammered when he’d confronted her the next morning said maybe she wasn’t so confident when it came to other forms of energy expenditures.

Not that he minded. From shy virgin to know-it-all vixens, John loved women. All women. He wasn’t picky, really. Still, they didn’t usually squat in his head the way Nora did. After each little talk they had, back before the roof incident, he’d found her harder and harder to shake, like she’d gotten those claws of hers into his skull and wasn’t about to let go.

It meant that after those pretty blue eyes of hers had been pinned to the way he’d jacked off on his balcony, he’d found her even more difficult to evict from his brain.

Nailing the girl down wasn’t gonna be easy. She’d tried to slip into town unnoticed, that mutt at her heels, a hat low over her face. Like he wouldn’t recognize that ass anywhere. She’d gotten a drink from the Third Rail, then scurried away to Daisy’s. _Coward, hiding behind Daisy._ Not that she wasn’t a good choice. Daisy was a bitch at the best of times, and more than able to hold her own in Goodneighbor. Meant if she really thought Nora wasn’t interested, she wouldn’t be letting John anywhere near her.

Sure enough, the ghoul woman’s smirking face met him as he walked into her shop. “Mayor.”

John flicked the front brim of his tricorn hat. “Evening, dear. Heard our resident vaultie was here.”

Daisy rested her elbow on the counter. “Last time you said a few words to her, she ended up not coming back for three weeks. Maybe you aren’t as charming as you think.”

“Or maybe she’s more stubborn than I realized. She did come back.” John leaned his own elbow on the counter, mirroring Daisy’s stance. “Come on, you know me. Wouldn’t do a thing she didn’t want me to do.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of your status as a man-whore.”

He set a hand on his chest, mock offense over his face. “And here I thought we were friends.”

Her face didn’t soften. Nah, not Daisy. Woman was like stone. “The issue isn’t that I think you’ll force her, but you could talk anyone into bed before they knew better.”

“Never talked you into bed.”

“Because you know you’d end up with a few missing parts.”

_Fair._

“So, what is it, then? Afraid she’ll have a good time? Because, Daisy, that girl could use a good time. Wasteland’ll chew you up if you’re nothing but work.”

Daisy lifted a finger to waggle at John, like he was an unruly whelp she had to warn. “You hurt her, and you and I will not be good.”

A rare shudder ran through John at the threat, the one he knew she could carry out. Daisy might look sweet, standing there in her shop, but she was a lot more dangerous than newcomers ever realized. Least until they got a blade between their ribs for fucking with her.

Still, never one to show fear, John only offered a mocking salute before taking a few steps toward the stairs.

“I’ll go get something to eat,” Daisy called after him.

“Not into listening?”

“I’m not a pervert like you.”

“Hey, don’t worry, we’re all our own special sorts of pervert.” He blew her a kiss as she shut the large rolling gate at front of her shop, giving him a bit of privacy.

Not that he needed it. John would fuck in the Third Rail if he wanted to.

_Would? Fuck that, I have._

Still, he’d bet some drifter watching would put Nora right off her game, so it was probably for the best.

Near the top, he heard a sound that nearly knocked his knees from beneath him.

A moan. Sweet, smothered like she was trying to be quiet, like the soft start to a song before it really got going.

He crept up the last few feet, softening his steps. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that blanketed her, but once they did?

_Fuck._

Nora was out of that stupid hat and her vault suit stretched over a chair. Light from an outside neon sign spilled over her naked body, highlighting tits larger than he’d expected and toned thighs spread open.

Her fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing with a sense of focus and frustration he knew all too well. That need to come but the desire to make it last as long as possible. Muscles in her thighs twitched, and she lifted her hips in tiny thrusts up.

_Not enough, sunshine?_ Oh, he wanted to give her enough. He wanted to yank off his clothes and slide into all that hot, wet heat, to show her what she’d missed out on that first night.

But, like he’d said to Daisy, he didn’t force shit.

So, instead of that, he spoke, interrupting her quiet moans and the wet sounds of her seeking fingers against her soaked cunt. “Well, ain’t this a coincident?”

She bolted up like a molerat, legs snapping together, arm covering her tits. Her face was red, or maybe it was the neon signs again. “Get out,” she snapped, still breathless.

John made a show of adjusting his aching erection as he took a few steps forward. “You watched me, sunshine. Seems fair to return the favor.”

“And you’re all about fair, huh?”

“If it lets me see that again? Fuck, yeah, I am. You are so fucking wet, ain’t you? Could drown between those thighs a happy man.”

Fire sparked in her eyes, and her pretty pink lips parted, like she couldn’t get in enough air. “You can’t talk like that.”

“Why not? True, ain’t it? Come on, Daisy left, closed up the shop just for here. Spread those thighs and show me heaven again.”

Neither moved for a long, tense moment. Would she agree? Would she part her thighs again? Would she pick up the pistol on the nightstand and shoot him?

Hell, waiting was half the fun.

Finally, she leaned back, slow like she fought each must to unclench. The pillows were piled behind her, so she didn’t lie flat. After another long moment and one good psyching herself up inhale and exhale, her let her legs drop open again. Wetness on her sex and her thighs caught the light. _Messy girl._ Damn he wanted to lick it clean.

Instead, he palmed himself through his pants as she dropped her hand back down to her clit, two trembling fingers stroking with a light touch.

And, never one willing to be silent, John released a dark groan. “Fuck, this was a sight worth waiting for. What are you thinking about, sunshine? What’s got you that drenched?”

“Do we really need to talk?”

“Does my voice distract you?” When he asked, dropping his tone even lower to an almost rumble, those sexy hips of hers lifted in an almost offer. “It does, huh? Well, guess I’ll do all the talking. Not that I mind, a body like yours makes me feel pretty fucking inspired.”

John moved forward until he stood at the foot of the bed, then undid the ties of his pants. He let them hang loose on his hips as he slipped his hand inside, pulling his cock free and offering one good stroke. “You know, that night, the one where you watched me, I was thinking of you.”

Her eyes shot open, her hand pausing.

He clicked his tongue. “Don’t stop. Good girl, keep those fingers going. You can do more than one thing at a time, I’m sure. Yeah, I was thinking of you. The second I saw those pretty eyes of yours on me, fuck, you were all I could think about. Like that ass of yours and all the things I wanted to do to it.”

He stroked faster, his gaze pinned to her cunt, to where the entire meaning of life seemed to sit. Her fingers rubbed softer than he’d have gone, like she was still teasing, like she didn’t want shit to end. Fine by him, he could last just as long as her.

“I pretended it was your hot mouth stretched around my cock, that you were kneeling there on the balcony, servicing me where anyone could look up and see. I thought about wrapping my fingers in your hair and forcing you to take more, feeling you gag around me. Ah, don’t think that’s it, though. I ain’t a selfish lover. Fuck, I’d sit your ass on the railing and lick that cunt until you screamed loud enough, everyone would look. Wouldn’t the first time they saw something like that, but fuck, bet it would be the best time.”

Her moans turn constant, like a melody of begging in a language he sure as fuck could understand. Her eyes would open, lust-saturated, before she locked her gaze on his cock and shuddered in a rough breath.

Fuck, she was fun.

John knelt on the bed and leaned over her, careful to not touch. He poised above her, still stroking himself, staring down at her startled gaze, but he didn’t let them so much as brush.

The closer he was, the more he could lower his voice into that rumble that seemed to get her off. “Slide a finger in, sunshine. Bet you’re tight. You’d grip my cock like a sleeve, wouldn’t you? Your sweet little cunt would just milk me, wouldn’t it?”

Her hips lifted desperately, now. A harsher moan said she’d done what he’d ordered, and while he couldn’t see her pussy anymore, while he couldn’t actually watch her fuck herself, he contented himself with the rapture on her face, with the red that was most definitely a blush and her parted lips.

He wanted to lick across them, but he didn’t. He kept things apart, didn’t want to be the one to break that touch barrier. Instead, he jerked himself off faster, so close to his release that if she didn’t come soon, he’d have to back off and think about super-mutant ass or something to hold off.

The stuttering breaths she took, the way she arched up and the chords of her neck standing out said she wasn’t too far from her own release.

He went in for the kill, using every filthy thought at his disposal to get them both there. “You’d let me, too, wouldn’t you? You ran off because you knew you’d let me into your tight cunt. Just think about how you’ll stretch for me, sunshine, the way I’ll fill up every bit of space inside you. Put you on all four on my stairs, grip that hair of yours, yank your head back, and feed your greedy little cunt every fucking inch of my cock.”

There she went. She came on a cry so pathetic, he almost felt bad. Her body seized up, twisting beneath him helplessly, eyes pinned closed and lost to a body in havoc.

It would take a fucking saint to hold off after that, and John sure as hell wasn’t that. He let himself tip right over that edge, freefalling along with her, two people who had managed some weird fucking connection despite not touching at all. He spilled onto her cunt, like an ability to mark her despite the distance. It sat in thick, white ropes over her sex and fingers. She didn’t seem to mind, especially since she moved her hand as if rubbing the cum into her.

And, fuck, his cock jerked at that, like it was ready to pull its shit together for a second round.

He stared down at her, at the woman he couldn’t shake, and knew this would only make it harder. Fuck, maybe it was a mistake to play a game that ended up handing him his own ass.

Except, Nora lifted her head, crossing that barrier of touch, and brushed her lips against his. It was sweet, unlike the rest of whatever they were doing.

He let out a soft rumble of praise before kissing her back, letting himself taste her and have more. While he didn’t force, he sure as fuck pushed his luck, and a swipe of his tongue against her lips was his pushing.

She parted her lips for him, letting him inside her in at least that small way.

Too quickly, he ended the kiss. He could have lost himself in it, could have given himself the rapidly lessening time it would take to get hard again, to really take her, but he wanted to see her, again.

She glowed, that _just had a really good orgasm_ expression that never failed to make a girl look like a vixen.

“How was that for a more personal show?”

She smacked her hand against his chest, a chiding look on her face at his joke.

John leaned back, catching her wrist, the hand the same one she’d used on herself. _In for a penny._ He slipped her still wet fingers past his lips to lick along her fingers. He popped her fingers clean with a loud pop. “Fucking delicious,” he rumbled.

Nora looked like a baby radstag caught alone, and John had to laugh. Yeah, maybe she was out of her league, but fuck if John cared.

“This was-”

“Fun.”

She opened her mouth as if to deny it, but snapped her lips closed. On a second try, she managed. “Well, thanks.”

He moved to stretch out beside her, his muscles wanting to relax since holding himself up without touching hadn’t exactly been the easiest task, not while distracted by his own fucking cock. “Is that a ‘get the hell out of my bed’ thing?”

“This was a one-time thing.”

“Two-time thing.”

“Two-time thing.” She gritted the words out through a cranked down jaw. “But I’m not looking to be a booty-call. I’m not one of the women you like to hook up with because you’re bored.”

He set his head on his bicep as he rolled toward her. Seriously? She thought she was just some one-time fuck to him? She had no idea how firmly she’d dug into him? “Ain’t like that.”

“I’ve seen you around, Hancock. I know you. You screw anything that walks around here, and I’m not looking for that sort of arrangement.”

“What sort of arrangement are you looking for?”

She frowned, as though she hadn’t really thought about it, as if she hadn’t expected that question. “Something more than this.”

“Take me with you.” At her frown, he pressed. “I’m handy with a shotgun and a blade, useful in a fight, and fuck knows I’m more fun than those other asswipes you cart around.”

“You want to come with me out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Fuck that. I wasn’t kidding, sunshine. Been thinking about you more than is probably healthy, but like anything I do is healthy. Let me come with you, let’s see if this is anything else. What have you got to lose?”

She pursed her lips as if rolling the idea around in her head. John needed to get out of Goodneighbor for a while anyway, and fuck knew following around her tempting ass was the best of his options.

“I don’t know,” she hedged.

He leaned in for another kiss, distracting her before rolling her to her back and moving his lips to her tits, teasing her nipples since they’d teased him all fucking night.

“I thought this wasn’t just about sex,” she said.

“It ain’t _just_ about sex, but sunshine? I’ve been wanting a real taste of you for a while now, and since we can’t leave till morning, figured I’d show you what else I bring to table if you take me with you. I am a man of many talents, sunshine.”

The first swipe of his tongue up her cunt, when she grasped his head and knocked off his hat, made him sure.

She was taking him with her the next morning when she left, and fuck it, because he didn’t think he ever planned on letting her go.


End file.
